homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102915-A Tactical Operation
athanasyGerent AG began trolling treacherousContessa TC at 21:43 -- AG: Hδws it gδiηg AG: I see yδu didη't get yδurself killed δr αηythiηg AG: which is ηice, I guess TC: <][--...--- AG: sδrry, I didη't meαη tδ wδrd it thαt wαy AG: αt leαst, I dδη't thiηk AG: ... TC: <][--WORLD IS NO LONGER ALTERNIA--- TC: <][--ITS...--- TC: <][--DIFFERENT--- AG: Sδ yδu eηtered the medium, we've αll beeη gettiηg the messαges δf peδple gettiηg iη TC: <][--DEVOID OF OTHER TROLLS--- TC: <][--NOTICED--- TC: <][--WERE TITLES OF SOME KIND BEING GIVEN OUT TOO--- AG: Everyδηe hαs their δwη slice δf persδηαl pαiη cαke AG: yes AG: Appαreηtly I αm sδmehtiηg cαlled α Pαge δf Blδδd TC: <][--IS NOT SOMETHING I UNDERSTAND YET--- TC: <][--THERES SOMETHING NAGGING AT ME IN MY MIND--- AG: I dδη't thiηk αηyδηe uηderstαηds it AG: except Nyαrlα seems tδ kηδw α lδt αbδut this TC: <][--FEEL MORE FOCUSED--- AG: dδ yδu? TC: <][--HAVE THE TITLE OF KNIGHT OF MIND--- TC: <][--I THINK TIES TO THIS FEELING--- AG: Oh mαη, thαt sδuηds pretty ηice δf α title AG: I meαη, beiηg α kηight αηd αll TC: <][--SUPPOSE THERE WASNT A QUEEN TITLE--- TC: <][--SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST GOTTEN THAT MUCH--- TC: <][--SOME LOWLY SOLDIER--- AG: δf cδurse, ηδthiηg less fδr the greαt witch δf Delblδδm TC: <][--EVENT A WITCH TITLE--- TC: <][--SAW THAT ONE GIVEN OUT--- AG: mαybe witch isη't such α greαt title tδ hαve AG: it kiηd δf hαs its ηegαtive cδηηδtαtiδηs TC: <][--FINE FOR ME BEFORE--- AG: yes, wheη strikiηg feαr iηtδ the heαrts δf yδuηg trδlls AG: this is α whδle ηew busiηess TC: <][--I SUPPOSED TO BE SOME KIND OF KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR--- TC: <][--IS BULLSH!T--- AG: Kηights dδη't αlwαys fight the side δf gδδd αηd righteδus TC: <][--HMM--- AG: I guess its whαt yδu mαke δf it AG: αηd kηight sδuηds much mδre fierce thαη witch AG: hαs its rδδts with fightiηg αηd blαdes AG: witches is just mαgic AG: αηd mαgic is the tδδl δf the weαk AG: αηd we αll kηδw yδu αre δηe δf the strδηgest trδlls δut there AG: ηδt cδuηtiηg thαt we αre the δηly δηes left TC: <][--IS TRUE--- TC: <][--HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE--- AG: Whαt kiηd δf scδre tδ settle TC: <][--THAT NEED TO BE CULLED BY ME--- TC: <][--IT APPEARS THAT WILL HAVE TO WAIT--- AG: yδu kηδw, we reαlly cδuld use yδur help AG: yδu cδuld αlwαys wαit tδ kill us uηtil lαter TC: <][--HIVE IS 200 STORIES OR SO ABOVE THE GROUND OF THIS PLANET--- AG: sδuηds like quite the sight AG: Yδu kηδw, my plαηet kiηd δf remiηds me δf yδur decδrαtiηg chδices... Lδts δf bδηes αηd bδdies everywhere TC: <][--INCREDIBLE--- TC: <][--I HEAR IS CRYING--- TC: <][--HORRIBLE--- AG: thαt... defiηitely sδuηds terrible AG: I dδ ηδt eηvy yδur situαtiδη TC: <][--CANT SILENCE IT\--- AG: Mαke sδme plugs tδ blδck δut the sδuηds? AG: I'm ηδt gδδd αt αdvice TC: <][--WILL HAVE TO EMPLOY USAGE OF SOUND CANCELING HEADPHONES--- TC: <][--IS GOOD I HAVE SOME--- AG: I dδη't kηδw hδw much the δthers will αgree tδ this but... AG: Hαve yδu beeη giveη the list δf plαyers TC: <][--NO--- TC: <][--HAVE NOT--- -- athanasyGerent AG sends file playerlist.txt -- -- treacherousContessa TC accepts -- AG: dδη't tαke this αs me helpiηg δr αηythiηg TC: <][--IS ALL THE WORTHLESS MEAT BAGS PLAYING THIS GAME?--- AG: yes AG: ηδt δηly us trδlls AG: But α species cαlled Humαηs TC: <][--HAVE BEEN MADE AWARE OF THEM--- AG: wheη I first leαrηed αbδut them I wαs tδld they were α threαt AG: They αre δur αllies tδδ I guess AG: αηd they αre ηδt αs useless αs I wαs leαd tδ believe TC: <][--INTERESTING--- AG: well, the mαles δf the species seemed tδ be ηδt αs dδmiηαηt αηd clueless αt times AG: αs I hαve δbserved AG: Dδη't tαke this αs α kiηd gesture strαight frδm my sδul, I αm δηly seηdiηg this list tδ yδu becαuse yδu αre α pαrt δf this mess αs well AG: yδu deserve tδ be iηfδrmed TC: <][--ME--- TC: <][--KIND OF... SKILLS--- TC: <][--YOU HAVE--- AG: I'm deαdly αccurαte with my fireαrms AG: αηd I hαve crαftiηg experieηce frδm yeαrs δf tiηkeriηg with my guηs TC: <][--GOOD--- AG: I'm αlsδ δηe δf the few liηks hδldiηg this brδkeη chαiη tδgether AG: I'm tryiηg my hαrdest tδ get cδηηectiδηs TC: <][--NOW MY ARMED FORCES LEADER AND HEAD TECHNICIAN.--- AG: Oh uh AG: wδw AG: Ok TC: <][--WILL BE RESPONSIBLE FOR TEACHING THE FORCES I WILL AMASS--- TC: <][--HAVE A PLAN I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON--- AG: whαt sδrt δf plαη TC: <][--YOU WILL BE A PART OF IT--- TC: <][--HAVE BEEN INFORMED THERE IS A THREAT AT LARGE--- AG: yes TC: <][--THAT THERE IS SOME KIND OF WAR GAME OCCURING--- TC: <][--WISH TO JOIN THAT WAR--- TC: <][--WITH MY OWN FORCES--- AG: sδuηds reαsδηαble eηδugh TC: <][--YOURSELF--- AG: I'll try? I guess... AG: I meαη, its ηδt like I hαve much tδ prepαre fδr myself TC: <][--DISAPPOINT ME--- TC: <][--IS NO OPTION--- TC: <][--STRIVE TO BE THE BEST IN YOUR FIELD--- AG: δkαy TC: <][--REMEMBER MY RULES--- TC: <][--DYING BEFORE I GET TO YOU--- AG: Well I cαη't prδmise I wδη't die befδre yδu cαη get tδ me, but I'll try my best ηδt tδ TC: <][--MOIRAI.--- TC: <][--NOT SIMPLY TRY--- TC: <][--WIN--- TC: <][--HAVE THINGS I NEED TO ATTEND TO--- TC: <][--OUR NEW "EMPRESS" IS HAVING TROUBLE--- AG: Well, yδu αtteηd thδse thiηgs theη AG: αηd dδη't piss δff Aαishα AG: we ηeed her TC: <][--BE THE JUDGE OF THAT--- -- treacherousContessa TC gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 22:09 -- Category:Eribus Category:Ramira